


Try a taste!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intrulogical, Logan is a coffee addict, Logan is lowkey arrogant, M/M, Oneshot, Open to Interpretation, Remus is kinda sassy, just a fluff shot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan is up late at night after Anxiety alerted Thomas that something was off. He wanders into the kitchen to find Remus and ends up engaging him in a coffee battle of the ages.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Try a taste!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy fluff, cause I need a break from the angst I'm currently working on for my other work. :) This was seriously fun to write, though. 
> 
> Sort of intrulogicalish. Can be interpreted as romantic or platonic. I just found it cute.

Logan’s room was dark and studious. The navy blue of the walls were conducive to a work environment, as he had read that dark blue helped improve productivity, and the golden star pattern that lined the walls was his personal touch. It reminded him that he was Logan, more than just Logic. The grounding quality of it was usually reassuring and pleasant.

Tonight, though, the dark walls were frustrating, because all he wanted to do was sleep, and the dim atmosphere made it nearly impossible to get things done. He had been up for hours before this, working on Thomas’ budget for the next three months and projections based on his current view counts for YouTube. By the time he had finished, he was tired mentally. He wanted to lay in bed and reread his favourite book. (Despite already knowing it by heart. In a way, having it memorised made it even more comforting to read, because he always knew exactly what was going to happen next.)

Unfortunately, Anxiety- _Virgil_ , he mentally corrected himself- seemed to have other ideas. Virgil’s own worrying had prevented him from sleeping, and so he went to Roman’s room for reassurance. Roman had sent him a quick text about it, as he usually did when he couldn’t be bothered to find Logan in person. “Virgil’s worrying about the work, can you check it over?” it read.

And so he was, painstakingly combing through the work for miscalculations or typos. He knew the harm typos could do- just look at Five from Umbrella Academy, he said to himself. Logan nearly laughed. Pop Culture was so strange and wonderful.

Although he might not cause Thomas to be stuck in a prepubescent body for years in an apocalyptic disaster, a typo could still cause him to overspend or bounce a check, so he understood the importance of his work. He didn’t necessarily mind doing the work in the first place. It was just the circumstances that made it difficult.

Logan managed to work efficiently for about twenty minutes before the wandering of his mind interrupted him.

 _Bed_ , his body complained. _Sleep. Soft bed._

 _Hush_ , he thought back. _Time to work._

 _Warmth and blankets. Sleep,_ it insisted.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

He got up to make himself some coffee. Although it was late and the lights in the hallway were off, he made his way to the kitchen without a hitch, relying on his muscle memory. Until he tripped.

Logan caught himself hard on his hands. “Shit,” he hissed to himself.

“Well, that’s not very becoming,” a weird voice said behind him.

He heaved himself to his feet. “Remus. What are you doing awake at this hour?”

Remus raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight between his feet, a bizarre glint in his eye. “Vibin’! What’re you doing, Nerd-In-Chief?”

“Making some coffee.”

Remus clapped his hands. “Ooh, can I make some for you? I’ve been told I make the best!”

“By whom?”

“Not important. Pleeeeeeease?”

“Remus, I’m afraid you have a reputation for putting downright disgusting things in food. I believe it’s not an unfair assumption to think you will do the same with beverages.”

“Okay, fine, Mr. Logic-Mc-Logical. I have an idea.”

“Which is?”

Remus pointed a single accusatory finger at him. “I challenge you to a coffee war, you blanket burrito.”

“Why?”

“Cause I think my coffee’s better, and you think your coffee’s better, so we’ll both make a cup and see which one really is the best.”

Logan scoffed derisively. “I make coffee all the time, and I’ve gotten quite good at it. Why even bother to find the winner?”

“You just haven’t tasted my coffee yet.”

He hesitated, but nodded.

They both went about their routine for making coffee. Logan used the coffeemaker already in the kitchen and conjured a milk frother. Remus swept all of the objects off the kitchen island (Virgil’s notebook, Patton’s plushy, Roman’s eyeshadow brush and foundation blender) and conjured something that looked vaguely like a French press. Several jars of ingredients appeared as well, each sporting a label. Logan adjusted his glasses to try to see the labels.

_Fingernail clippings._

_Fish guts._

_Essence of semen-_

Nope. Logan wasn’t about to read that.

He turned back to the coffee maker and conjured his favourite grounds: a Columbian brand that had notes of chocolate and hazelnut. It was his favourite because it was good on its own, black, but also mixed well with his favourite Almond Joy flavoured cream. The coffee maker was known for making smooth brews and just the right amount of it, too.

A large noise made him turn around. Remus was holding a jar in one hand with unknown contents, and a misshapen metal tool in the other. He looked like he was grinding a black material. Logan figured he wasn’t going to bother trying to figure out what he was doing. 

The coffeemaker beeped and Logan adjusted the settings on the frother to heat up the cream. The aroma was as wonderful as he remembered.

From behind him, he heard something that sounded like a buzz saw, and he smelled something like- actual coffee?

A quick glimpse revealed a lot more metal machines and the jars were open. He realised the labelling on the jars wasn’t indicative of the content in the jars at all- the jar he had seen labelled as “fingernail clippings” was actually full of vanilla beans. Logan laughed out loud.

Remus shot him a wicked grin.

Logan finished up his coffee, pouring it into a black mug. Remus evidently finished as well, producing a surprisingly tame mug full of coffee that had a huge dollop of whipped cream on top. Logan noted the gold star sprinkles, which he thought were a nice touch.

“So we trade?”

“Sure.”

Logan stared into the dark liquid, hoping and praying to all of the brilliant scientists of the past that it was edible. He hesitantly took a sip.

The flavour was immaculate. The vanilla came through in smooth harmony with the coffee flavour. The whipped cream on the top was lightly sweet and Logan accidentally moaned aloud. He wanted to write books and poetry, songs even, about how good the coffee was. He could feel it warming him to his core, from his cheeks down to his toes. He thought he had died and gone to coffee heaven.

Remus sipped his coffee. He smirked. “Good, not great. But I’m guessing you enjoyed mine.”

As soon as Logan could talk again, he immediately began begging Remus for his recipe. “Oh Newton, how did you make this?! Please, please teach me!” 

Remus smiled, more genuine this time. “Maybe if you start helping me conjure realistic human cadavers.”

“Gladly. Oh, gladly, I’ll do whatever you want,” he babbled, then took a few more careful sips of the coffee. He couldn’t allow himself to waste the coffee by not enjoying it.

“Then I’ll see you later, you hot piece of ass!” he winked. “Enjoy.” And with that, he was gone.

Logan enjoyed the coffee, mourning the loss when it was gone. He carefully walked over to the jars, smelling each one. He smelled heavy cream, coffee grounds, vanilla extracts and beans, and other wonderful ingredients. It was clear the original labelling had been a joke.

He smiled to himself. Remus might pretend to act disgusting, but Logan figured he’d invite him around a bit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on adding any chapters after this. I just thought to myself, "hey, maybe Remus makes good coffee, better than Logan's. How would he react?"
> 
> Anyway leave comments/kudos if you feel like it. Stay safe kiddos <3


End file.
